never forget you
by Iron cheeks
Summary: Natasha confesses her feelings to Clint, only one thing in their way. He's married. Clintasha oneshot.


**Never forget you.** ** _Set after civil war, Natasha confesses her feelings towards Laura and Clint's marriage._**

Natasha smiled as she lay down on the bed, she sighed as the spot beside her was empty. It was a relief to finally get to lie on something soft. The last mission with the avengers had been rough. Natasha shook away the memories of the red room. Her worst fear was going back there and yesterday it felt like she had. Clint was the only one who hadn't been affected, except for being shot of course. But when does Clint not get shot on a mission. He's a trouble magnet. Natasha chuckled at the thought of that, it was something Coulson always called him. She sighed; life was so much easier when it was just strike team delta. Natasha took a sip of her water and glanced at the pain killers, yeah right. It's only a strain.

Natasha stripped off her cat suit and changed into shorts and one of Clint's t shirts. He doesn't know that she has it. He never was very good at piecing things together. Natasha lay under the covers, took out her book and began to read, but her mind was on Clint. It did this a lot. Clint was in his room on the phone to Laura. Natasha sighed, she hated the woman. Natasha remembered the day Clint saved her, saved her life. "I wander what would have happened if I had put up a fight", Natasha curled up. She wanted Clint to be lying beside her, married to her.

That's why Natasha always wanted to be on missions, it was an excuse to spend more time with Clint. They were partners, knew more about each other than they knew about themselves. When we first met Clint was everything to Natasha, it's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing. Right now all Natasha wanted was his strong arms wrapped around her.

Natasha thought back to Budapest. After all the gun shots and the hospital fire, Natasha had been knocked into unconsciousness; she woke up in Clint's arms. Natasha cherishes the feel of comfort and ease, knowing he was there to protect her. Their relationship changed after that, they got closer. It felt like a dream come true. Everybody noticed, they heard whispers in the hallways. They both ignored them, too focused on each other. Then Clint turned around did what every guy did, he betrayed her. "But did he really? I was so scared to face my fears. I never actually told him how I felt. From the day that I met you, I knew I'd love you till the day I die. Fucking red room had drilled it into me that love is for children. " Clint met Laura. He got married, had kids.

Natasha pushed herself off the bed, she wasn't a hormonal teenager about to cry over a boy, she is the black widow for fuck sake, she doesn't cry. Natasha quickly made her way across the hall; she sneaked into Clint's room. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Natasha smiled, watching him sleep; she'd tease him tomorrow for allowing her to sneak in unnoticed. Natasha crawled into the bed which woke him.

"Nat? "He asked, without opening his eyes. It appeared as though he would easily be over taken but Natasha knew better. Clint was gripping a gun under his pillow. Natasha lay down on the covers. "Yeah, it's me", Natasha smiled as she played with his hair. Clint moaned slightly, she always got a reaction out of him. Clint visibly relaxed. "Get under the covers, you'll get cold. I won't touch you". Natasha sighed, if only he would. She hesitated before commenting, "What if wanted you to?" Natasha climbed under the nest of blankets; it was almost suffocating how many blankets Clint slept under. He literally makes a nest out of his bed. Natasha knew why though, cold was a trigger for him, she'd never question it or complained about it. He'd do the same for her. Natasha suddenly felt a rush of nerves hit her. She felt like getting sick. Did I really just say that?, she thought to herself. She wanted to turn the other way. "What?" Clint was lost for words. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what Natasha meant, what he meant by saying he wouldn't touch her. She wants him to, how long has she wanted him? Is this a spark of the moment thing? Clint wanted it too but he's married. He's not that kind of man, god she's beautiful. Fuck she's wearing my t-shirt.

Natasha sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You're married. You can't..." Natasha went to get up but Clint wrapped his arm around her pulling her towards him. "How long have you felt this way?" Clint asked her. Clint knew her better than she knew herself; she didn't just admit that she wanted to fuck him but that she loved him. Natasha stayed silent, but that was enough to tell him everything. "That long?" Clint was in shock. He thought that she didn't have any feelings towards him, after all he told her in Budapest but she blanked him, she friend zoned him. Love is for children. Natasha didn't struggle to get out of his arms, this is what she wanted. She couldn't help the guilt though, no matter how long he held her for, Clint still belonged to Laura.

"But Budapest?" he asked her, hoping that she understood. Natasha turned around in Clint's arms, so that she was facing him. Natasha leant into him, "I was scared Clint". Clint nodded; he understood the feeling of not knowing if it was too good to be true. "What about what I told you that night", Clint asked her, he knew she had a concussion but he assumed she remembered, she acted like she did. "You didn't say anything..." Natasha replied, she tried to think of that night but it was blurry.

"It doesn't matter know Nat", Clint pulled away; he pushed the gun so that it was in between them. "Just go to sleep", Clint mumbled as he turned away. Natasha felt as though her heart had been played with. "No Clint, fuck no you can't end it like this. What did you tell me on that night?" Natasha had a feeling what it was. "I love you Natasha Romanoff, that's what I told you", Clint said loud and clear without moving a muscle. "You know why I started dating Laura; it was to forget my feelings for you. I guess sometimes these things just fall through." He continued with a sigh. Clint lay on his stomach, staring at her.

Natasha lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Are you still retiring old man?" Natasha asked him getting a chuckle out of both of them. "I was, until this big civil war between us, plus staying in one place for too long makes me restless. Haven't done that since I was a kid. You're stuck with me honey." Natasha rolled onto her side, now facing Clint. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Clint smiled, "As if I'd let you leave after that confession. I don't want to think this was a dream ever, this real, right?" This is the real Clint, extremely vulnerable. Clint wrapped his closest arm around her, pulling her in. He had Laura's permission to comfort Natasha. In fact she had threatened to run him down with their tractor if he didn't. She loved her just as much as she loved Clint. Natasha keeps Clint alive; literally he's a trouble magnet. "This is real", Natasha smiled, "I love you Clint". Clint grinned as he kissed her. Natasha kissed him back, this wasn't their first kiss, only it was for a mission and no emotions were involved the other times.

Clint pulled away, "no Natasha, this is wrong, I'm sorry but I'm married. I love Laura". Natasha nodded before getting out of the bed. "Nat wait", Clint called as she left. Clint followed her up to the roof. When he got up there Natasha was sitting on the edge. He sat beside her, neither had any fear of heights. Clint wrapped an arm around her, "I love you too though…"

"I can't do this Clint, I can't stay here. I can't get over my feelings for you if you're with me 24/7. I tried, I swear I did. I don't know when I'll be back", Natasha told Clint as she stood up. Clint nodded in understanding. He stood up so that they were face to face, Natasha closed the gap between them and kissed Clint. "I'll never forget you", Clint's smile dropped as Natasha walked towards the elevator.

 **Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
